Marijuana in Everett
Marijuana, also known as cannabis in the Union of Everett is regulated under federal law. Under current federal regulations, marijuana is legalized in a variety of medical and industrial uses. Laws passed during the 2011 Federal Assembly of States, legalized the use of cannabis plants in industrial uses such as food industry (using hemp seeds in vitamin products and hemp milk as an alternative to both dairy milk and soy milk products), clothing manufacturing (using hemp fibers to produce cloth, notable stronger than cotton), high strength products such as rope and threads for industrial use and various textiles for paper industry, cloth and even bio-fuel and in medical treatment, medicine development and other medical uses. Current Legal Status As of the 2011 Alcohol, Tobacco & Narcotics Act, cannabis is legalized for uses in industry including medical, pharmaceutical and varied manufacturing. Legalized Uses of Cannabis Varied available uses include the making of hemp ropes and hemp clothing for retail sale. In the food industries, companies are allowed to use hemp seeds in vitamins and hemp milk is a new growing dairy alternative. The plants are being used in textile manufacturing such as hemp paper, cloth and fibers, which are notably stronger than common uses of cotton. Hemp oil based bio-fuels have been theorized and researched by some bio-fuel research groups. In the medical and pharmaceutical industries, cannabis research into medications for a massive variety of treatments and cures are funded by the government. Studies funded by the federal government in the past few years before the passing of the ATN 2011 Act, proved a variety of uses for medical marijuana. It is used most often in combating HIV/AIDS and cancer, allowing a safer alternative in preventing pain, suffering and slowing the process of "wasting", the effect of many cancers and in HIV patients which induces severe loss of weight and loss of appetite among other health threats. Medical marijuana is also FDA approved in the country for use in helping people fight eating disorders such anorexia. While not expected to be approved for medical use in treating psychological disorders until at least 2013, studies have shown the ability of marijuana use in treating depression, bi-polar, manic depression and some forms of psychosis such as schizophrenia. Medical marijuana is reported as a safer alternative to risky and sometimes addictive pain medication, and is approved by the FDA for use as a pain reliever in post-surgery treatment. The government is currently seeking methods of creating smokeless or electronic marijuana for use in medication to aid in avoiding the effects of inhaling smoke. Recreational Uses Following the legalization of marijuana use for recreational purposes in the United States in Colorado and Washington, Union of Everett pro-marijuana groups had begun pushing for legalization. The Spencer administration stated that as the 2013 elections came around, a nation-wide ballot would be proposed for citizen voters to approve federal deregulation of marijuana and leave legalization to the states. Several states had already announced support of legalization, including Ontario, Quebec, Hawaii, Yucatan, Haiti, Puerto Rico and Maya Coast. Pro-legalization groups in Louisiana, New York, Connecticut, Massachusetts and Illinois have also pushed for state level legalization. On July 5th, 2013, the Union of Everett decriminalized marijuana use for recreational purposes on a federal level and instated federal pre-emption, forcibly legalizing recreational marijuana in all states and territories. Marijuana regulations were further passed on July 6th of 2013, establishing a marijuana intoxication/influence limit on operating motor vehicles and lawful age of use (if no prescription is authorized by a medical doctor). Federal law establishes the minimum allowable age to consume marijuana as 18 years. On July 20th, 2013, Department of Health & Human Services passed mandates prohibiting commercial or industrial manufacturing of recreational marijuana products from containing any "foreign chemical hazards", essentially listing prohibition of chemicals commonly used in production of tobacco cigarettes. The natural existence of THC in marijuana is not included in prohibitions. Category:Union of Everett